Judge Gabranth
"I slew your king. I slew your country. Do these deeds not demand vengeance?" ::- Judge Gabranth Judge Gabranth, real name Noah fon Ronsenburg, is the main antagonist of Final Fantasy XII, and is the thirteenth Final Fantasy villain to be introduced in Domus Facina. He was introduced in Episode 0026. Traits Appearance Gabranth has short, blonde hair, and blue eyes, but these features cannot be seen when he wears his helmet, contributing to the full suit of armor he wears. The helmet has a visor above the eyes, and two downward horns. His beige armor is decorated with floral patterns, including pauldrons shaped like flower buds, accented by petals. He wears a long, black cape, with the symbol of the Archadian Empire impinted on the back in red. Personality An energetic man, though filled with loathing and doubt. He sees himself as a dishonorable cur, obeying any and all commands from his superiors without question. He bears deep, seething hatred for all who've caused him pain, including himself. Torn between his honor and his duty, Gabranth scarcely makes his own decisions, and when he does, it's usually his emotions that cause him to step out of line. Weapons In his right hand, the Chaos Blade, a longsword decorated with gold roses and a silver daisy. In his left hand, the Highwaster, a short sword. The hilts of these weapons can be freely connected into a swallow, and disconnected at a moment's notice, when needed. Powers A Cross Knight. Gabranth, like Kuja and Seymour before him, possesses the ability to absorb Mist to become more powerful. This allows him to use skills like Sentence, Innonence, Enrage, Aero, Protect, Renew, Circle of Judgment, Guilt, and Hatred. At full power, he can initiate an ability called a Quickening, in which he uses three powerful attacks in a row (Fulminating Oblivion, Ruin Unflinching, Frost Purge), finished by a powerful elemental blast of some sort (chosen between Inferno, Ark Blast, and Black Hole). Story Final Fantasy XII Noah was born and raised in the Republic of Landis, along with his twin brother, Basch. His homeland was invaded by the Archadian Empire, and while Basch retreated to Dalmasca, Gabranth went to Archadia instead. While there, he joined the very military that destroyed his home, and eventually achieved the highest of ranks: Judge Magister. With this title, he abandoned his real name and adopted his mother's maiden name: Gabranth. During Dalmasca's counter-attack at the Nalbina Fortress, Gabranth's lord, Vayne Solidor, plotted an assassination mission on the Dalmascan king, Raminas. The Dalmascan resistance faction was being led by Gabranth's twin, Basch, whom he was to impersonate. He murdered King Raminas, along with several soldiers, and the single witness, Reks, blamed it on his captain, Basch. Basch was confined to the Nalbina Dungeon for the next two years, and in order to ensure that no one found out about Basch's innocence, Gabranth was appointed as his interrogator. Two years later, after discovering the whereabouts and goals of Princess Ashe, Raminas' daughter, Gabranth was sent to spy on them by Lord Larsa, Vayne's younger brother. His orders were to see if Ashe would change her mind about taking revenge on the Empire, but while there, Gabranth instead tried to convince Ashe to do just that. With some console from her friend Vaan, who was also Reks' brother, Ashe relinquished the power she'd come so far to obtain, much to Gabranth's confoundment. Angered that there were those who could so easily forgive their greatest enemies, where he could not, he betrayed Larsa's orders and attacked them. As punishment, Dr. Cid, Vayne's left-hand servant, dismisses Gabranth from his duty. Later, when Ashe, Basch, Vaan, and three others boarded Vayne's flagship, the Bahamut, Gabranth confronted them, demanding to know how they could still fight with honor after all they'd done and been through. Basch explained that as long as one has someone worth protecting, they can hold on to their honor. After realizing the reason he lasted as long as he did was because he sought to protect Lord Larsa, Gabranth turned his blade against Emperor Vayne, whose plans threatened Larsa's future. But Gabranth was brought to Domus Facina before he could accomplish this. Domus Facina Not much is known about Gabranth's role in the comic just yet. After giving his intro, he was stabbed by the Shadow Lord. The author has stated that, sans his intro, Gabranth will only be seen wearing his helmet to battle. He attended the first meeting of the Honorable Anti-Villains Club founded by Golbez, though it may have also been his last. Category:Characters